Ai wo Sagashite
by KinkyNinjaChick
Summary: What if instead of Mitsuki it was Sakura who had cancer? And what if it were Sasuke NOT Takuto who came into her life that mystical day. Sakura is a 16 year old girl with a secret illness that no one knows about but her new careless Doctor. SasuSaku
1. Information

**AN: **What if instead of Mitsuki it was Sakura and what if it was Sasuke and not Takuto…would the outcome be the same? This is my first Fanfiction and ive spent a lot of time thinking about the different outcomes there can be. I loved the story of Mitsuki and Takuto and I thought it would work even better if it was SakuSasu!

Full Moon wo Sagashite/Naruto cross over!

**Disclaimer: **I Definitely do not own Naruto or any of its characters neither do i own Full Moon wo Sagashite, for if i did i would be very rich...which im not HEH!

Major Characters:

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age:** 16

**Description:** She lost her parents when she was 8 and now lives with her foster mother, Tsunade. she has waist length pink hair and big beautiful emerald eyes. she's very timid but i wouldnt want to be on her bad side, she tends to have a VERY bad temper problem.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age:** 18

**Description: **Just out of shinigami boot camp! just kidding.. but he is a Shinigami and he's just starting out with his new partener Ino-chan! He's pretty much considered a loner when it comes to his social life. He's got whacky jet-black hair, though it shimmers a very nice blue he's also got the most deadly onix eyes, i wouldn't have a staring contest with this babe.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Age: **17

**Description: **She's been in the Shinigami business for quite a while now... she used to be partnered with Shikamaru Nara but due to some circumstances she's been pushed onto a stupid noob! NO WAY! she's perky and very possesive of her new found love so beware ladies stand clear of touching distance when it comes to Sasuke or you'll be body slammed by this harpy. she has long, bright yellow hair and crystal blue eyes, which have caught the attention of many males in the past watch out guys she's a winner!

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: **18

**Description: **He's a very "laid back" sort of person. he's to lazy to do anything about his feelings for Ino-chan probably because he knows about her secret crush on a certain Shinigami partner. But when a new girl comes in to Sasuke's live he sees he one and only chance to tell her his feelings but will she except them or disregard him and his feelings all together? (poor Shika-kun! T.T)

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Age: **27

**Description: **He is Sakura's doctor. he's your everyday typical doctor...or is he? and yes, of course he has to have his famous mask and sexy white hair :D though he's only 27 he looks like he's 19 and has the hots for a certain nurse in the same hospital, i wont say names just yet :b

**AND **awhole bunch of minor characters including Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and TENTEN!( i HAVE to have her cuz she's one of my favorites teehee!) and the rest!

ill be writing the first chapter this week and hopefully have it uploaded pretty soon so bare with me ppl! im trying! ok..im outtie! later tatters!

KinkyNinjaChick (Aka: Jeska)


	2. Chapter One: The beginning of the end

**Summary:** What if instead of Mitsuki it was Sakura who had cancer? And what if it were Sasuke NOT Takuto who came into her life that mystical day. Sakura is a 16 year old girl with a secret illness that no one knows about but her but her new careless Doctor. How will she cope with keeping it a secret and will she be able to keep it much longer?

**Disclaimer:** I Definately do not own Naruto or any of its characters neither do i own Full Moon wo Sagashite, for if i did i would be very rich...which im not HEH!

**A/N:** i must have like a bizzilion grammer mistakes but im just to lazy and tired to fix them.. i went through the story a couple of times to fix them all..so if somethings spelled wrong...bare with it! or go screw yourself...heh j/k...well..sorta >.>

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**actions**_

**_Ai wo Sagashite - The Beginning of the end_**

"...ke-sensei..."

'_mmm...'_

"Hatake-sensei!"

"NANI!" The drowsey eyed doctor yelled into the face of a perky young nurse before grimancing. _'Didnt mean to do that...oh god here it comes' _he covered his ears quickly before the ticking bomb could explode.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT! HUH? YOU DONT JUST GO RANDOMLY YELLING IN PEOPLES FACES! DIDNT YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?...hmph!" Kakashi watched with one eye as the bruding nurse stompted out of his office and walked towards the ER. "Didnt your mother ever teach you not to wake a sleeping man v.v" he mumbled to himself..or so he thought... "I HEARD THAT!" the furious lady nurse shot back in return. He got up and walked to the door to make sure she would actually leave before going back to his list of patients.

He took a seat in his extra extra new italian leather chair,_'which i spent a months worth of pay on',_ grabbed the thick list full of names and appointment times,and studied it._'Lets see here... we had Ritsuka-kun at 10:00 and then a new patient...eto..a Miss. Haruno Sakura at 10:30 ne?' _He lifted his writing hand to check the time _'10:25...only 5 more minutes to go' _**evil grin **_'i love new patients!' _he mentally screamed. Kakashi replaced his patient list to the desk and sauntered back to the door.his eyes narrowed as he watched the entrancetrying to get a glimpse of the so called...Sakura-chan. _' Sakura-chan?...yare yare that has a nice ring to it ' _

**---Meanwhile---**

_' All i have to do is get past one more then im home free!' _the pink haired young woman thought. She was at the edge of a big brick house and just about to slip past another one of the many guard dogs..."more like guard demons" she mutter glancing at the big bulky body of her foster mother's award winning German Shephard. The girl silently slid out the last remaining hot dog in her ziplock bag and whistled to the dog. "...Kamui!...here boy, come'n get it!" she waved the weiner back and forth distracted the dog from his original task. He crept over slowly at first, as if testing the grounds to see if it was an illusion. _'c'mon...just a LITTLE more...there!' _she tossed the hot dog sailing through the air and it landed with a loud _thump _at the end of the yard, well away from her getaway path.

"SO LONG SUCKER!" the girl dashed down the side walk towards the main street. Herwaist lengthpink locks brushed against her cheeks at an annoying rate that she quickly tied them back with her handy dandy hair band! (A/N: yah i know...gay haha..) Eventually she lost her breath and had to stop to catch it again. _'i cant handle running like this for long. Ive got to hitch a ride or i wont make it in time' _she thought miserably.

TO BE CONTINUED... because i cant think of anything off the top of my head and its getting late and i want to post this and...argg!

**A/N:**

ok heres a little Japanese lesson for those who dont watch anime on a regular basis...like me Teehee!

The title "Ai wo Sagashite" - "Searching for love"

Nani - What?

Ne - right/huh?

Eto - uhhh.../umm... etc...

Yare yare - its kind of like..."Well well..." i dont really know how to explain it lol

there ya go! enjoy! thnx for reading.. review if you want or not idont care.. im just writing this because i would die if i didnt get it out of my head before someone wrote it town first! V.V later tatters!

---Jeska-chan---


End file.
